Samurai Deeper Kyo: The Second Temptation
by Flaylda
Summary: Seven years after the Mibu battle, a huge army of whites attacked Japan. The war fortuitously reunited our separated warriors to the Mibu Land... Would they discard their peaceful life and once again walk on the bloody path to save their country?


**SAMURAI DEEPEST KYO**

Seven years after the Mibu battle, a huge army of white persons attacked Japan. The war fortuitously reunited our separated warriors to the Mibu Land... Would they discard their peaceful life and once again walk on the bloody path to save their country?

Alright, I don't wanna confuse you, so let me explain. The ending of SDKyo – as far as I've made out – was timed three years after the battle. So yeah, this story takes place SEVEN YEARS after the battle or in other words FOUR YEARS after the ending.

**Warning:** LOT of spoilers inside, and there are a few rebirths of characters. Heheheheh, you'll see...

Fubuki : "She resurrects me, you know."

Flaylda: "Gwaaaah! Don't tell them! The story hasn't even started yet!"

Fubuki: (Evil smirk) "Hishigi is resurrected too."

Flaylda: "Don't go on anymore or I will gladly eliminate you from this fic!"

Fubuki: (Sigh) "Alright."

Flaylda : (Evil, evil glare) "Now do the disclaimer."

Fubuki: "Why should I!?"

Flaylda: (Throwing the do-the-disclaimer-or-YOU-WILL-BE-ELIMINATED glare)

Fubuki: "Alright! SDK is not hers."

Flaylda: "Fairly good, Fubuki-chan! (chan!?) Now please read and revieeew!"

_Prologue_

It was late already, with the tongue of night licking the leftovers of the noon. The crickets started singing their songs, filling the air with the unique chant of nature. Hiding behind the spine of the west hill was the reluctant sun, swimming in its own weakening shine while waiting for the near departure.

A man with long black hair was walking casually up the hill; a sheathed long sword was inserted into the belt of his kimono. His definitely-recognizable-face featured a pair of piercing crimson eyes which seemed like they were breaking through our self-protection, directly into the stealthy naked core of ours. Adding the original fear itself was the smothering shadow of the forest, putting apparent dark edge all around his petrifying ruby eyes.

He was no one but Onime no Kyo.

Kyo took a few more steps and came to a halt. He was now standing on the peak of the hill, where he could have a clear sight of the two crucial structures of the world: the darkening sky and the fading earth. Decorating the view were the sparkling young stars and the tiny dots of light coming from the villages near the valley. It was really worth a peer, but Kyo didn't even try to note the beautifulness. Realizing that the night had replaced the daytime, his mind was occupied by aggravation.

This WAS an important day. The importance forced him to left his house early in the morning and dashed through the certain route, while he had totally forgotten to tell Yuya about these matters. _That ugly woman must be worrying about me right now, _Kyo thought sourly, _how long 'll it take before she rushed to Mibu and told everyone that I'm missing!?_

The legendary demon groaned and continued walking. This was all... for _him_.

Kyo could never turn his pant down when a familiar view penetrated his eyes. Resting twenty feet ahead among the leaves was an abandoned shack. The cruel weather and the Time itself had ruined most of its structures, leaving only some characteristics to be recognized. He tightened his right fist, where a small bouquet of lily flowers was being gripped. Memories were poured into his mind like a hasty fountain. Memories of his childhood. Memories of his last training. Memories of _his_ death. Memories, memories, and memories.

"Muramasa," Kyo whispered bitterly, "I come back here after all."

Counting this day, it had been exactly seven years ever since Muramasa died. This was his first visit after the death. Not that Kyo had been acting a selfish student who wouldn't spare his time to put some flowers on his teacher's tome through these seven years – he was only _afraid_. He was damn afraid that if he would turn mad through the sour memories of this place. Nevertheless, he had finally decided to pay a visit. _The hell would laugh their ass off if a demon like me gives up to silly memorias,_ he told himself.

And now there he was, standing in front of the vacant shack. He wouldn't waste too much time anyway – all he needed was to put the flowers somewhere on the ground.

Kyo moved to the backyard, where the last conversation between him and Muramasa took place. "Some short prayers and I'll go home," he mumbled.

He really didn't expect someone other to be there.

A young girl with long brown hair was kneeling on the ground, closing her eyes as she prayed in deep somberness. The moon was casting its shine over her young skin, She couldn't be more than fifteen. Lucent tears were flowing down her pale cheeks – she was crying quietly. She looked so innocent, yet Kyo felt sort of distinctive aura smothering all over her; an aura of which only ones with killer nature had. One thing was clear for him: he couldn't take her as a common crying-mary-sue girl.

As Kyo approached her, the girl's eyes snapped into a beautiful opening to expose a pair of indigo spheres. Kyo could easily see a sleeping dragon that was hiding behind the two luminous eyes, lurking silently in the darkness of unrevealed talents. Her face reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember whom. _Just who IS this girl? _Kyo wondered.

Since there were too many questions roaming in his mind, Kyo decided to throw the simplest order, "Tell me your name."

The girl blinked softly, "The name's Mafuyu."

"And just what the hell are you doing at this point?" Kyo didn't busy himself to reduce the arrogance in his voice.

There was a short silence before the girl replied slowly, "I'm here crying for my father," her voice was as stunning and as cold as the winter breeze, "and for the misfortunate world of ours."

Kyo didn't say anything. He glared at the girl, silently telling her to continue her details. Any other young women sure would have trembled for accepting such a death glare, but she didn't seem to react even a bit.

Mafuyu smiled mysteriously, "You must know my father, Onime no Kyo. You were the lone onlooker of his death."

A look of realization took over Kyo's face. _This girl... she couldn't be his child!_

"Yes, I'm the daughter of Muramasa and Mayumi," Mafuyu suddenly said, reading Kyo's thought, "Do I look like someone? My Mom, I guess. Everyone said so."

_Cursed Satori-family, _Kyo went annoyed. "Why haven't I heard even a thing about you from that freakin' father of yours?"

A warning note flashed through the girl's eyes. "Take me to Mibu, Kyo, and I will tell you about everything. Yet in any case..." she made another puzzling smile, "you are _destined_ to come back to Mibu to fulfill your fate."

Kyo narrowed his eyes. "Meaning?"

Mafuyu smiled solemnly. "The world is crying right now. Soon, a new war will explode. An enormous war where fears and lies fuse in weak hearts. Where dark and light assail one another," pearl-like tears began to drop from her eyes over again, yet her face remained tranquil, "friends would unite, and enemies would come ashore. There would be betrayals, there would be tears, and there would be screams."

The girl shook her head before she carried on, "And you, Kyo, are the key of the incoming war."

**FFFFFFFFFF**

Author's Note : Actually at first I wanted to post it jointly with the first chapter – The Night, but it becomes hell too long, so I decide to post them separately. Sorry if the prologue sounds too wishy-washy, that's just my style of prologue. Everyone who's read my fics know, teheee. Who is Mafuyu, and what is her connection with Muramasa? And what does she do to this new war? More about her in the second chap. Right now I'm working on the first one, and I told you, it's the longest chapter I've ever written in my entire life! Why? Because it contains ALL of the old characters, plus my OCs and the three resurrected characters. There will be a boy named Kyoya, whom is the son of... well, u can guess. Wanna know more about this story? Just review!

And I've deleted some of my stories, because they really have no point. I might post the revised ones, someday. Sorry for all the reviewers. I really am a foolish writer.

Pleasepleaseplease review! I myself want to continue on this fic, so don't make me stop! Even I'm trying to make some made-in-myself fanarts for this fic, so PLEASE:P


End file.
